Discovery
Lab Experiments By: Ersason219 Chapter 1: Discovery Melissa: Melissa sat on the edge of her bed confused. Her room looked like a bomb site, and it happened in a couple of minutes. This all started because Melissa's mother wouldn't let her go out to a nightclub with her friends. Now Melissa was afraid of herself. "How... did this happen?" Melissa said looking at her hands. What had happened here? Melissa went into a rage, clenched her fists and a strong, gale-force wind ripped through her room. Was this her fault? But how could that be, this kind of stuff existed on television. It wasn't the weather as it was a nice, warm day. What would she do with herself? She contemplated telling her mother, but that would make her look crazy. The only thing that stuck in Melissa's head was how naturally comfortable she felt when it happened. Should she try again? What harm could it do? Melissa went downstairs to her mother. "Hey mom, I'm sorry for asking to go out. I realise I'm too young. And I've decided that I'll just be me until I'm 18. Can I go for a walk?" Melissa asked. "Apology accepted dear, did you wreak your room again?" Melissa's mother asked, "Um. Yeah... I'm so sorry BUT Once I get back from my walk... I'll clean it all myself and even cook dinner for you and dad!" Melissa said agitated to get out of the house to see if what happened was real. "Ok. I suppose I can't argue with that but you better do it! Now get going, it will be dinner time in an hour" Melissa's mom said and finished putting on a load of washing. Melissa ran out of the house and down the street to the park. The park was empty today as most of the people where gone shopping. Today was a bank holiday. Melissa found a centreground and stood there. She closed her eyes and clenched her fist really tight, and silently telling the wind to do her bidding. Melissa opened her eyes and what she saw made her really scared. The park was upturned, the swings where in the tree's, the slide was the opposite side of the park. But what scared he the most... she had mini-tornado's in the palms of her hands. "This... is impossible" Melissa said and a cheeky grin appeared on her face, And she walked slowly back to her house, happy with her discovery but also nervous as to what she could exactly do with her abilities. Gary: Gary sat on the edge of his bed, in the hospital. "It was a tragic accident" "Gas Leak?" "Faulty Wires?". All these conversations where being spread around the hospital. Gary knew different. He was 16 years old, he was legally allowed to drive, but his parents dismissed his begging. This angered Gary to boiling point. He went to his room in a tantrum. Tantrums are the main cause of "Accidents", Gary felt his stomach churning as he got more furious, the car was in the Garage, it wasn't even a good car! He thought of exploding... then...Boom! ''The house erupted in flames, Gary jumped out the window, his clothes swaddled in flames. He landed in a bush under his window, scrambled to the grass rolled and then was sent flying through the air, landing in the neighbours lawn. ''The screams where horrifically traumatic... Gary sat there in shock as he watched his house... be burned to ashes. He stood and went to the crowd of spectators at the gates of the house. "Mom... Dad?" Gary asked walking through the crowd. One of the firemen noticed me. "GARY! THANK LORD YOUR OK DEAR BOY!" The Fireman said and gave me a blanket. "Um, Sir? Are my parents out here?" Gary asked looking around in curiosity. "Your parents? Where they in the house? My lord... RICK! THERE ARE PEOPLE INSIDE!" The Fireman shouted to his partner, who made a distress call to his Rescue Team. Gary couldn't believe it. His parents... dead. How could this happen?! Was it Gary's fault? Wait... Gary tried to remember. He was angry, then felt like he was gunna puke, he felt a hot sensations and then BOOM, out the window he went. No. This... can't be true... Powers weren't real. But Gary wasn't a sceptic to magic. The Fireman returned "Son, there is an ambulence waiting for you" and the fireman hoisted Gary up and carried him over to the ambulence. "Thanks sir" Gary said and a cool pack of ice was placed on his forehead. "Please, call me Nick. And here, take my card, call me if you need anything. This can be hard" and off he went into the crowd of spectators. Gary spent the whole ride to the hospital in silence. He realised he was a weird kid. But never weird enough that his nerdiness would end up in homocide! "Are you feeling ok?" the Nurse asked, checking Gary's Blood pressue. Gary nodded in response. Gary had to find help. Maybe he wasn't alone... Category:Ersason219 Category:Powers